Hydra
by Tina Vainamainen
Summary: (Based off the Syfy movie) Nightheart witnesses a horrifying killing, and is accused of doing it. A year after exile, he must come back to stop a blood-thirsty, three-headed serpent. Hydra. Rated for blood, gore, possible swearing, and suggestiveness.
1. Prolouge

A silver fish swam passed a pile of rocks. As it did, its tail knocked against it, causing the pile to fall. At the bottom of the pile lay a blue-gray stone. On it, was a white mark resembling a snake. The stone began to glow a sickly green color. The light made all the water creatures in the area stop. When it faded a body was in the place of the stone.  
It was long and serpent-like. Its scales the color of algae. Slowly, the beast raised its head. Followed by another, then another. Three heads total. The beast looked around, seeing all the creatures that had gone back to moving.

Quick as lightning, it snatched them all up and ate them. The area was empty except for the beast. Its stomach still craved more. One of its heads hissed as it slithered out of the water, onto land.

Looking ahead, it slipped its tongues out and sensed the movement of a body. It made its way over, and before the poor creature knew what was coming, ripped it apart.  
This beast, had a name. A name feared through legends for many generations. It was known as Hydra, the three-headed snake.

**(Meanwhile)**

I had been taking a walk in the territory of my clan. ThunderClan. A sudden yowl caught my attention, and I allowed my curiousity to guide me to the source. The scene my eyes met struck pure horror into my heart. Tramatizing my mind.

A huge snake with three heads was tearing a cat apart! A closer inspection told me that the cat was ShadowClan leader, Greenstar. It was absolutely horrible. Watching as he was divided into three peices and eaten.  
The serpent then looked at me. I was sure I was going to die the same awful way Greenstar had heartbeats ago.

But instead, it went on its way, deeper into the forest. My relief didn't last long as other cats who had been alerted by Greenstar's painful cries came to the area.

"Murderer!" a tabby she-cat hissed. I was confused, that was until I looked at my fur. Blood had splattered onto me. How did I not notice? There were also bits of Greenstar left behind. Including a blue eye that had rolled next to my paw.

I looked at a few of my own clanmates that had come. One of them was my brother, who was deputy. He looked at me with horror and disbelief.

"Blackstorm, I didn't do th-" I was cut off by him.

"Back to camp. Now." he said.

Once we were in camp, Blackstorm went to tell Marshstar. I hung my head. No one believed me. Not even my kin or closest friends. Queens hissed, keeping their kits away from me as I walked to stand beneath the Highledge. "Nightheart has murdered ShadowClan's leader. It is clear he cannot be trusted," Marshstar looked at me, "You shall be exiled from ThunderClan. For good. If you are caught on this territory you will be killed."

Cats growled as I passed them, slowly making my way out.

My name is Nightheart. And I've been exiled for what I did not do. Perhaps I should have warned them, about Hydra.


	2. Meet Wintercloud

"Just a little closer.."

The gray rabbit was completely oblivious to my approach. It lazily hopped closer, literally a whisker's length away. I jumped up and pounced, killing it with a quick bite to the neck.  
I then stood. A figure in the long grass caught my attention. It looked like a cat lying down. This made a growl rise in my throat. I'd grown to have very little, and I mean very, tolerance for other cats on my territory.  
So I stalked toward the form. Once close, I saw the cat was out cold.

I poked the cat with one black claw. A groan elicted from the cat's mouth. By the sound of it, female. I lifted her chin, and great StarClan, she was beautiful.  
Her eyelids fluttered slightly, opening to reveal eyes blue as an iris. My throat went dry.

She was now fully awake and trying to move away from me. But she ended up falling onto her left side. It looked as though she hurt her leg.  
"I won't hurt you." I said, getting closer to her. She didn't seem to trust that, but knew she had no choice but to stay still. "You're hurt. I can help you." I said.

Over the time I've been exiled, I had to teach myself how to use herbs. Thank StarClan I had remembered a few things that ThunderClan's medicine cat, Sandberry, had said.

So, I went out, found some herbs, and came back to start on the she-cat's leg. "What's your name?" I asked as I put a marigold poultice on a deep cut. "Wintercloud." the she-cat said. She was now calm, thanks to the lavender I gave her.  
I sighed quietly. She had a beautiful name. Fitting too. Her fur was soft and white as a cloud.

"What's your name?" Wintercloud asked. "Nightheart." I said. After being exiled, I hadn't bothered to lose my name. I was inoccent, and still believed StarClan watched over me.  
"That's a clan name. I've never met you before." Wintercloud said. I looked at her, "I was exiled twelve moons ago."

"For what?"

"Murder. Don't freak out, I didn't do anything." I said, "I was just in the wrong place, at the wrong time."

Wintercloud stayed silent for a few heartbeats. "So you're the one who supposedly killed Greenstar? I heard stories about that." she said. I finished what I was doing quickly and stood. That reminds me.  
"I guess you know about Hydra by now, huh?" I asked. "The three-headed snake? Yes." Wintercloud replied.

"How many?"

"How many what?"

"How many are dead?"

Wintercloud sighed, "A lot. It's come to the point where we've all come together for protection. There's only twenty of us left." I nodded in acknowledgment. So the clans had survived that long, eh?  
"What clan are you from?" I asked. "RiverClan." Wintercloud said. I guessed she already knew where I was from. After all, there were stories.

"How did you get hurt?" I questioned. Wintercloud stood up slowly, testing her leg. "Hydra." she said bluntly. I blinked at her. _Should I? No. But if I don't, the clans won't last long. Okay, I'll tell her._  
"A few moons ago, I recieved a prophecy." I told her. Wintercloud's ears perked.

"_A snake of three, the heart of night, clouds of winter, and inoccents. The heart and clouds must defeat the snake for the inoccents to be free. Otherwise, the snake will take all inoccents and destroy everything_." I recalled.

It didn't take much to guess what this meant. Hydra was the snake,I was the heart, Wintercloud was the clouds, and the clans were the inoccents.

"Lets go then." Wintercloud said.

**Author's Note: I wrote the prolouge and this chapter while listening to Evanescence, Skillet, and Three Days Grace. That way I won't get all merciful when Hydra kills. I will be doing this most likely for every chapter.**  
**Also, I am not giving up on Shadows and Lights. Just taking a break.**


End file.
